Latté
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: In which Otoya decides whether he stays or leave the past behind.


**Latt****é**

**by : 7 Days of Summer**

* * *

><p>Musim semi tak menghalangi hujan untuk mengguyur Tokyo.<p>

Di sebuah kedai kopi di jalan Gaien-Nishi, seorang laki-laki menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada jalanan basah yang ia lihat lewat jendela kaca yang berembun. Lalu lintas hari ini tidak begitu padat, hingga dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang merengek pada ibunya di depan sebuah toko mainan.

Perlahan, ia melirik jamnya. Pukul empat kurang lima menit.

Masih ada lima menit untuk membuat keputusan.

Baru satu jam terlewati saat ia masih menenggelamkan diri di depan komputer. Mengamati halaman demi halaman berisi grafik-grafik pembangkit energi tenaga nuklir yang merupakan proyek garapannya setahun terakhir bersama teman-teman sejawatnya, saat kemudian ponselnya berdering.

Awalnya ia mengira itu telepon rutin dari Nishino, temannya yang bertugas mengkompilasi data. Namun ketika ia melihat di layar, yang tertera adalah sebuah nomor asing. Masih mengira temannya yang bermaksud menagih hasil pekerjaan, ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo," ujarnya.

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengulangi. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara.

_"Otoya?"_

Seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar cepat ke otaknya, Otoya langsung mengenali suara itu. Dan entah apa yang dibawa oleh aliran itu ke dadanya, karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Ada rindu yang merayap dalam keheningan._

Hanya sesederhana janji temu pukul empat di kafe yang kini didudukinya. Sesederhana itu pula kakinya melangkah, meninggalkan berlembar-lembar kertas dan layar komputer yang terus menjerit untuk diperhatikan. Mengabaikan rintik hujan yang membasahi jaketnya, dan cipratan lumpur di sepatunya.

Hanya satu kalimat dan ia sudah berada di titik temu. Setengah jam lebih awal.

Ia melirik jamnya lagi.

Masih ada tiga menit untuk pergi.

Jalanan masih basah oleh hujan yang semakin menipis. Di seberang jalan, dibalik rerimbunan pohon maple, ada seorang kakek tua duduk sendirian di luar jendela toko. Jaket panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman terlihat lusuh, basah oleh air hujan yang perlahan menyelinap lewat celah-celah kecil di setiap kelimannya. Hanya sepersekian detik saat mata mereka bertemu, namun ia bisa melihat mata yang memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu besar, hingga rasanya mampu menghancurkan tulang-tulang yang terbujur kaku.

Otoya mendesah pelan.

Dulu, ia pernah menjadi kakek tua itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu.

Ketika sinar mentari seakan menekan bara tak kasat mata pada tiap inci kulitnya. Membuatnya tergagap dalam pengap dan kehabisan udara. Saat orang yang paling penting baginya, yang ia kasihi dalam diam, memutuskan untuk pergi. Memulai hidup baru, katanya. Otoya tidak pernah sekalipun berani bertanya, seperti apakah hidup laki-laki itu tanpanya. Toh pada akhirnya ia juga melepaskan laki-laki itu, yang pergi berdua dengan adiknya ke suatu tempat di London.

Mungkin inilah yang harusnya mereka alami. Mungkin inilah jalan yang harus mereka tempuh. Berpisah di persimpangan setelah sekian lama beriringan. Dari semua cobaan yang menimpa mereka, di saat mereka seharusnya merayakan kemenangan dari pertempuran yang merenggut banyak nyawa, saat itulah mereka harus berpisah.

Ada banyak luka yang terlanjur tertoreh. Ada terlalu banyak trauma yang melatarbelakangi jalan di belakang mereka. Mungkin karena itulah laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Untuk mengobati dirinya. Membiarkan waktu menyembuhkan lukanya. Meski tanpa ia sadari, hal itu menorehkan luka baru di hati Otoya, yang kini meringis pelan saat rasa sakit familiar mendetum di hatinya.

Ia kembali memandang ke jalanan yang basah. Hujan sepertinya masih akan bertahan beberapa jam lagi.

Sisa uap di cangkirnya tertiup pelan oleh angin yang menyelinap lewat celah kecil di jendela. Kini cangkir itu setengah kosong. Ada ampas hitam pekat yang menutupi dasarnya.

Ia melirik jamnya lagi.

Masih ada satu menit untuk kembali dan meninggalkan semuanya. Perasaannya. Rindunya.

_Cintanya._

Meski dua tahun telah berlalu, dan ia merasa telah menjalani hidup baru, ia masih belum berani untuk mempertanyakan kembali perasaannya. Seperti apakah bentuknya sekarang?

_Sebesar apakah?_

Bahkan ketika ia mulai memikirkannya, otaknya secara reflek menyibukkannya dengan hal-hal lain. Pada daun-daun yang basah. Lampu jalanan yang berkedip lemah. Pintu masuk yang berdentang lembut saat dibuka.

Namun sepertinya alam pun tak sudi memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih. Untuk berbalik dan pergi. Karena dirinya kini terlanjur terbujur menatap penuh seorang laki-laki yang menyelinap lewat pintu masuk dan berjalan tenang ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Ada warna-warna tambahan di setiap jengkal rambutnya yang setengah diikat ke belakang. Kerut-kerut di matanya masih muncul disaat ia tersenyum. Dan matanya yang kecokelatan bersinar.

_Untuknya kah?_

"Kau kelihatan sehat," kata laki-laki itu. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya di kursi di sampingnya lalu duduk dan menatap Otoya.

"Hm," jawab Otoya. Lidahnya kelu untuk menyebut namanya. Hanya satu kata, namun seolah dadanya ikut bergemuruh saat ia mengucapnya dalam hati. Selalu seperti itu.

_Fujimaru._

"Mau secangkir kopi?" tanyanya. Berusaha agar suaranya tdak bergetar saat ia berbicara.

Fujimaru mengangguk. "Cappuccino."

_Cappuccino__._

Ada getar familiar di dadanya saat tanpa sadar ia menyebutkan nama minuman itu dalam hati. Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya mengapa.

Otoya sadar jika ia terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, takkan ada satupun kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Makanya, meski dadanya terasa sesak, ia berusaha menemukan satu topik. Apa saja. Untuk menahan laki-laki itu di sini. Di dekatnya, selama yang ia bisa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haruka?" tanyanya.

"Normal seperti gadis remaja lainnya," jawab Fujimaru. "Dia mengenalkan teman sekolahnya padaku minggu lalu," tambahnya. Nampaknya laki-laki itu berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun Otoya tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa lega, karena satu-satunya keluarganya sudah bisa menjalani hidup baru. Setidaknya setengah tujuan kepergiannya sudah tercapai. Entah setengahnya lagi. Untuk itu ia bertanya.

"Dan kau sendiri?"

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban, dan Otoya merasa paru-parunya akan meledak karena terlalu lama menahan nafas.

"Di sini," jawab Fujimaru. Laki-laki itu nampaknya menyadari keseriusan di wajah Otoya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanya Otoya, setengah berteriak. Entah kenapa emosinya tersulut oleh sikap indiferen laki-laki di depannya.

Fujimaru hanya memandangnya. Pandangan sama yang ia berikan dua tahun lalu, sesaat sebelum ia terbang.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Fujimaru!" serunya.

Ah, akhirnya nama itu terucap juga. Bahkan lidahnya sendiri merasa rindu untuk mengucapnya lagi. Lagi.

Fujimaru masih memandangnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami sejak saat itu," bisik Otoya lirih. Pandangannya kini tertumpu pada cangkir di depannya.

Ia masih ingat bulan-bulan pertamanya setelah Fujimaru pergi. Bulan-bulan yang terasa seperti pengasingan sempurna baginya. Mengenala sendirian, bermimpi, terus saja bermimpi bahwa Fujimaru kembali dan mengajaknya bersamanya. Hingga ia tidak dapat lagi membedakannya dengan kenyataan.

Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tak mau mengerti. Karena kenyataannya terlalu pahit untuk ia terima.

"Aku tahu," kata Fujimaru.

Ada sesuatu dalam dua kata itu yang sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Otoya. Matanya yang terasa pedas kini berair dan membuat pandangannya mengabur.

_Ia tahu. Lalu mengapa ia tidak pernah kembali?_

"Kau bohong," kata Otoya. Ia merasa geram. Oleh laki-laki di depannya yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri di Jepang. Ia geram dengan dirinya yang tak berusaha menahan laki-laki itu pergi.

Ia merasa geram. Terlebih karena perasaannya yang tak kunjung mengkhianati dirinya.

"Aku tidak bohong," kata Fujimaru. Pemuda itu mulai memandangi trotoar di samping kirinya. Tempat daun-daun maple berguguran dan terapung oleh aliran air hujan.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat kami tiba di London. Ada banyak wajah baru. Haruka ketakutan. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mencoba menenangkannya," kata Fujimaru. Tiba-tiba bayangan Fujimaru yang berjuang sedirian di tanah asing memenuhi benak Otoya. Fujimaru yang mencari tempat tinggal. Fujimaru yang mengasuh Haruka. Fujimaru yang mencoba tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang baru saja ia temui.

"Haruka mencoba bunuh diri," kata Fujimaru. Lewat pandangannya yang mengabur, Otoya bisa melihat duka yang terpancar dari wajah laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memeluknya. "Aku takkan pernah membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali. Lalu kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan hidupku merawatnya, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tertinggal."

"Lalu tanpa kusadari, dua tahun terlewati. Aku lega karena Haruka berhasil menemukan hidup baru. Meski hidupku sendiri belum lengkap," kata Fujimaru. Kedua matanya kini menatap penuh Otoya. "Karena setengahnya adalah kau."

Dada Otoya bergemuruh. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Bantu aku, Otoya."

Otoya tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mundur. Untuk berbalik dan melupakan segalanya, lalu meraih kehidupan baru yang selama ini ia impikan. Ia tahu bahwa kini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan laki-laki itu dalam pembalasan yang selalu ia dambakan.

Namun di setiap detik ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, tiap detik itu pula otaknya mengkhianatinya.

Rasa hangat yang menjalar melalui telapak tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Fujimaru memunculkan kembali rindu yang terlalu besar untuk ia abaikan. Mencuatkan kembali cinta yang selama ini berusaha ia acuhkah. Dan kini ketika saatnya tiba, otaknya membebaskannya dari segala pengalihan. Agar ia bisa bertanya. Sejelasnya.

Otoya melirik jamnya. Pukul Pukul 5 lebih sepuluh menit.

Ia tahu sudah saatnya ia menyerah.

-Finite-

* * *

><p>Yosh. Fanfiksi Bloody Monday pertama berbahasa Indonesia berhasil diamankan!<p>

Sepertinya akan sedikit sekali orang yang mampir ke sini, secara penggemar Bloody Monday jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Harry Potter ataupun Naruto. Jadi, bagi anda yang memang menyukai Bloody Monday, dan mungkin fic ini, mari tinggalkan review. Karena review anda bisa saja menjadi penggerak bangkitnya fandom ini.

Salam,

7 days of Summer.


End file.
